


Team Effort

by charleybradburies



Series: Cam Saroyan Week 2015 [7]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bickering, Community: 1_million_words, Domestic, Drabble, Drinking, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Moving In Together, Team, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They <i>are</i> a team, aren't they? It's only fitting that Booth and Hodgins offer some assistance when Cam and Arastoo take the next step in their relationship.</p><p> </p><p>Cam Week Day 7: Free Day + 1-million-words June Bingo: Schmoop/Love 5x5 #1: Moving in Together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Effort

**Author's Note:**

> My muses are fickle, and we are all annoyed with each other, but I had the need to finish up Cam Week. I reached out to the Tumblr Squint Squad and got the suggestion of doing Camastoo with one of my bingo prompts, Moving in Together. This is what I got. It'd be more fluffy if I could think straight right now, but alas, it's not.

Hodgins sighs, setting the box of books down in a manner reminiscent of dropping and just about collapsing onto it. 

"Thought you said you'd started working out," Booth teases, laughing as he walks into the kitchen and grabs a can of beer from the shiny new fridge.

"Oh, damn you," Hodgins replies, trying to be snarky but only just barely managing a tone roughly as teasing as Booth's.

"No," Cam says declaratively as she and Arastoo stride into the living room - _their_ new living room. 

"There will be no damning in this apartment, do you understand?" 

"Boss, _yes,_ boss," Hodgins salutes. Cam rolls her eyes and grabs herself a beer.


End file.
